From DE 44 16 820 A1 it is known that the guideway of a magnetic high-speed railway consists of individual beams made of steel or concrete. So a magnetic high-speed railway vehicle can switch from one track to the other, steel bending switches are used that consist of a 75- to 150-m-long steel beam, for example, that can be elastically bent with the help of an electromechanical actuator. The desired bending line is generated by exerting the corresponding force on the steel beam. However, the disadvantage of this bending switch is that it has a beam made of steel so it can switch tracks. Furthermore, the steel beam is very simply made so it can be bent in the desired way. The utilization of steel as material for the bending beam has an adverse effect on the beam's vibration behavior. Due to the steel's low mass and the forces acting upon the beam—especially in a curved section of the track—relatively high vibrations on the beam can be expected, which lead to a bumpy ride of the vehicle on the magnetic levitation railway.
DE 20208421 U1 and DE 10 2004 015 495 A1 also describe steel bending beams for the track-switching device. The cross-sections of the beams shown therein have a small width so they can be slightly bent accordingly along their x-axis. The torsion-proof capability and the vibration sensitivity of such a beam must be assessed as disadvantageous. This is especially shown as well by the use of a vibration absorber arranged on the bending beam of DE 10 2004 015 495 A1.
Thus, the task of the present invention is to produce a beam suitable for a bending switch that will also avoid the disadvantages of a bending beam made of steel.